Nordan Fanfiction- Naomi & Jordan
by ILiveForOTHand90210
Summary: Naomi and Jordan are back together! What's going to happen with Nordan! Find out right here :3
1. Chapter 1

**#Nordan Fanfiction**

Previously on 9O21O… Naomi and Mark came down for a little surprise vacation from NY an Vermont to visit their friends. Jordan stayed back in NY for business where one day he calls Naomi telling her he is coming to LA tomorrow.

Naomi was waiting for Jordan at the airport while everyone

was at home waiting for both of them to come. "Flight 37 from

New York City has just landed" the lady announced. Naomi

was filled with happiness and got her phone out. She saw

Jordan come out and they took a picture together! "Hey

baby!" Naomi said and they exchanged a kiss. "Ahh, feels

good to be back in Los Angeles, the weather, the beaches the

ladies!" He said and laughed when Naomi gave him that "You

better not be thinking what I heard you say" look. They got into

the car and off they went to the house. While stuck in traffic all

Naomi could think about was when she was talking to him on

the phone and heard that woman in the back. "Jordan,

remember when I had called you for Annie?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about that?" he asked. "Well, I heard someone

with, that someone was a girl ask you if you were ready, who

was that?" Naomi asked as she looked at Jordan who looked

sorta scared. "That was my sister, Elizabeth, dinner was ready so

she asked me if I was ready for dinner," he told her. Naomi

could tell he was lying. "Mhm, okay!" she replied and they

didn't talk till they reached home. "I'm home with Jordan!"

Naomi said and she got no reply. They checked the kitchen,

dining room, pool, and they entered Naomi's room where they

saw a nice, time for you know what room laid out. On the table

left a card saying "Sorry we left, we went to Silvers house! Have

fun!Xx Annie!" Naomi turned around and smiled at Jordan who

had already been taking off his clothes. They laughed and

jumped into bed. It was about 8:00 where the phone rang and

they found themselves naked next to each other, "What just

happened?" Naomi asked. "I don't know but one of us will

have to get the phone!" Jordan said and Naomi went off to

get it. 2 minutes later she came back into the room. "Annie

called, she invited us for dinner at some fancy restaurant!"

Naomi said. "Okay, but I can't come with you right away

because I need to do something with work so you go now and

I will meet you there" Jordan told her. Naomi didn't bother

asking him what work and she went to get ready. 10 minutes

later, "Jordan! I am off to the restaurant! Call me when you are

leaving!" She told him and went out the restaurant. Naomi

entered the restaurant and saw everyone sitting down. "Sorry I

am late, we were enjoying your nice present you left!" Naomi

told Annie! "Haha, where is Jordan?" She asked. "Oh he is

coming soon, had some work!" Naomi told them and asked

the waiter for a glass of wine. The group talked and caught up

on what they missed while everyone was gone when Jordan

entered with 2 violinists and a bouquet of roses. Naomi held her

mouth, she was astonished "Jordan!" she said while she started

crying/laughing. "Naomi Clark, will you be with me for the rest

of my life?" he asked. Naomi couldn't answer, all she could

think about was Max and how she messed up their relationship

and then she dropped the glass of wine she was holding and

fell to the floor, everyone was crowding around her and her

vision was blurry and 5 seconds later all she saw was complete

darkness..


	2. Chapter 2

**#Nordan Fanfiction Chapter 2**

"Naomi! Naomi wake up!" said Jordan trying to wake Naomi

up who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Uh, Liam, Dixon

grab her legs and I will get her arms, we have to take her to the

hospital!" Jordan ordered the boys as they did what they were

told. "Is she going to be okay?" Adrianna asked Jordan. Jordan

scratched his head, "I don't know! I don't even know what

happened to her, she was fine when she left!" Jordan said

trying to understand the situation. Jordan and the 2 boys got

into the car and drove off to the hospital. They rushed her in

and was waiting there for 2 hours. The three girls came, "Is she

fine?" Annie asked. "We still don't know, have been waiting

here for hours and the doctor hasn't said anything!" Jordan

said right when the doctor came out of the room. They all

stood up. "You friend is okay no damage anywhere but we will

need to take her under a full body scan just to make sure my

theory was right!" The doctor told Jordan. "Um, what's your

theory?" Liam asked. "I will tell you after she gets the body

scan, we are going to put her in now, and I will be able to give

you my final results in 30 minutes!" He told them and walked

away. They all sat down worried. Annie looked uncomfortable,

like something was hurting her "Annie are you okay?" Liam

asked. "Huh, yeah I am fine, don't worry, the main thing is that

Naomi is fine!" She said giving him an awkward smile. 30

minutes had passed and the doctor came out and the nurses

took Naomi back into her normal room. "The amount of times

we have been in this hospital today!" Liam said as he laughed.

"We did the scan and my theory was correct, Mr. Jordan your

girlfriend is going under a stage.." He said as he was rudely cut

off by Jordan. "No, no, no, Naomi is not having cancer!"

Jordan said as he started walking away rubbing his head. "Can

you wait! That wasn't what I was going to say!" The doctor

yelled at Jordan. "What I was going to say is that your girlfriend

is going to have a baby!" he said. Jordan was frozen, he

couldn't move. They all were congratulating Jordan and they

sat. Jordan was the only one who went into the room first.

Naomi coughed as he entered. "Naomi, hey!" Jordan said as

he held her hand. "What happened? What is going on, what

were you saying to me? Why am I here?" Naomi started to

panic. "Hey don't worry, you had fainted so we rushed you to

the hospital, now Naomi I have some really interesting news for

you!" he said. "What is it?" Naomi asked. "Well, the interesting

news is that, um, you're, you're going to become a mom!"

Jordan told Naomi who looked astonished! "WHAT?" she

screamed. The rest of the gang came in and said

"Congratulations Mommy to be!" and Naomi looked at them

with a crazed look on her face. It all became quiet. "Naomi"

someone said. Naomi looked to the door, "Max?" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**#Nordan Fanfiction Chapter 3**

"Max? What are you doing here?" Naomi asked. Everyone else went out leaving Max, Jordan, and Naomi in the room. "Well, I had come down to L.A. to give you a visit, and I reached and heard you were in the hospital and rushed over here!" He told her. They gave a hug to each other. "Are you okay? What happened to you?" Max asked. "She is fine, she just fainted, um Max is it possible if you can give us a moment?" Jordan asked. "Yeah, sure!" He replied and walked out of the room. Naomi lay there looking at the ceiling. "Naomi?" Jordan asked. There was no response. "Naomi?" Jordan asked again. This time she said something, "I'm pregnant Jordan, and I can't be!" Naomi said. "It's going to be fine! Don't worry!" He told her. Naomi wondered, "But the last time I had unprotected sex was like 2 hours ago that's crazy, and we were still protected, kind of!" Naomi said. The doctor came in and Jordan went out. "Well that was quite a fall, almost broke a joint!" the doctor said. "Yeah and that's some news!" she replied. "Tomorrow I need you to come back here for some regular check ups and for a DNA test," the doctor ordered her. Naomi nodded and got up. Naomi felt weak. She couldn't get up. She threw up. She then got up and felt okay. Everyone left already except for Max. He stayed back to help Naomi because Jordan had to go. Naomi asked the doctor if she could take the DNA test now just to clear things of her mind. After the test they waited until the doctor gave the results. She didn't open it as yet. Max helped her into the car. "Hey Naomi, still never got that welcome home hug!" Max said. Naomi laughed and gave him a hug. They reached home and saw everyone waiting for her. They all exchanged hugs and she went upstairs to check the results. As she opened it she read the following and dropped the paper. Jordan wasn't the father of her unborn child, but Max was. Naomi went downstairs to the living room and they were all sitting down, she wasn't going to say the news now. "As I was saying before in the restaurant before all of this happened," Jordan said as he went down on one knee again. "Naomi Clark, will you marry me?" He asked Naomi. She looked back at Max whose face was astonished, she felt sick again. She didn't know what to say. "I'm pregnant, and Jordan you're not the father, Max is!" She said really fast. She looked down at Jordan who shocked. "What?" Max said. Naomi turned to him and nodded. Jordan got up and walked away..

"Jordan!" Naomi shouted as she tried getting up, she fell back down to her chair. "Ah, Max, come here, Ahh!" Naomi said as she held her stomach. "Get her on the bed now!" Annie said. She knew what was happening to Naomi. They laid her down on the bed and she felt fine.

30 minutes later, Naomi saw Jordan leave with the same bags he came with. "Jordan, where are you going?" Naomi asked. Jordan looked at her and walked out. "Jordan! JORDAN GET BACK HERE!" Naomi shouted. He left. Everyone went to Liam's house including Max besides Annie.

"Is he really the father?" Annie asked. "Yes, I am not lying the papers are up there if you want to check!" Naomi said. "Annie, I need to confess something, when Jordan proposed to me in the restaurant all I could remember was Max, and how he married me and how I ruined our relationship and I don't want that to happen to Jordan and I!" Naomi said. "And then when Jordan told me I was pregnant I couldn't say anything, and then Max came in and it all became weird so I couldn't say anything and then I took the test and I got this news and Annie help me!" Naomi continued. "Okay, well you have to let Jordan calm down, it's a lot for him too!" Annie said. "But he is going back to New York Annie!" Naomi explained. They were in a dilemma. Max walked in. "Is it true? Am I going to be the father of your child?" Max asked. Naomi nodded and gave a "are you okay with it" smile. "That's great! Awesome!" Max said. He wasn't being sarcastic. Max went to the kitchen to make something for the girls, "Annie, I still have feelings for Max!" she said. Annie wasn't surprised because Naomi has loved Max since they first met! "Awwww! That's so sweet!" Annie said. Naomi smiled. She realized things are different now and she has to make things right. "Annie, I will be right back!" Naomi told her as she grabbed her car keys and went out the door. Naomi rushed over to the airport before Jordan's flight took off. "Jordan!" Naomi called as she raced over to him. "Naomi!" Jordan said and they hugged. "Look Jordan, I am so sorry for the news I have given to you, and with that proposal and was so sweet but.." she said. "But what?" He asked. "But I can't except, Jordan I have loved you from a really long time and I have tried my best to save this relationship but my heart belongs to Max and apparently so does my child!" She said and gave Jordan one last hug and kiss and went back home!


End file.
